What if?
by Ivy Everscence
Summary: what if Haruhi loved Kyoya instead of Tamaki? what if he loved her? how would that effect the series? read and find out.


Set episode 8 (the episode where all the boys are trying to scare Haruhi) it's fluffy at first, sorry.

3rd person p.o.v.  
Haruhi closed the door to the bathroom quietly and looked around. She spotted Kyoya in the corner and stammered to apologise. "I'm sorry sempi, I didn't know. I-I'm sorry.." Kyoya waved his hand and smiled "don't worry it's only me." she sighed and walked towards him "I'm sorry i made everyone worry about me today." Kyoya stiffened for a second, but dismissed it easily and stood up, "I wasn't actually that worried'' he lied, "But because of you I had to send a bouquet to each of the girls, they've been waiting for this vacation for months and we can't have them getting upset." She looked at the ground "i can pay you back for the flowers if you'd like" Kyoya smiled and walked over to the wall, "the bouquets cost 50 thousand yen each, in all added to your debt that is 60,000 yen, I doubt you could pay it back, even if you wanted too." he paused and began to turn down the lights, "but..." he began, "you could pay me back with your body." He grabbed her wrist and pinned her down on the bed. "Are you really so niaeve as to think a person's sex doesn't matter?" he asked, "Tamaki was right, you can't protect yourself against everything."

She sighed and looked at him blankly and simply stated, "You wouldn't do it." he sighed and sat up ''what makes you say that?" he asked she moved to sit next to him "you wouldn't gain anything from it." she said. He smiled "Does it matter that I would not gain anything from it? maybe I would do it simply because i wanted to." Haruhi laughed quietly, "You are only doing this to prove Tamaki's point. You are simply playing the bad guy." Kyoya smiled and looked up at the ceiling, "Maybe I am." He turned to face Haruki and pulled her into his chest, "But maybe I am not." She looked at him curiously, "Kyoya, what-" he cut her off by crushing his lips into hers. Her eyes widened and she tensed up for a second before giving in, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He slowly pulled away and smiled, pushing his glasses up on his nose, "I do not necessarily need to gain anything to do something." Haruhi was about to reply when Tamaki burst in "Kyoya do you have any lotion? this sunburn is worse-" He grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN KYOYA'S ROOM! ALONE! IN THE DARK! Why would you do this to daddy!" Kyoya threw the lotion at him "nothing you idiot" he said, and he pushed him into the hall. Haruhi stared at him for a moment before standing up. "Kyoya, did you do that to prove something, because you didn't need to go THAT far." He looked out the window, hoping she would not sense the hurt he felt, "sempi?" he turned around and started to talk ''Haruhi-" but he was cut off as a clap of thunder and lightning flashed across the sky. Haruhi screamed and jumped towards the wardrobe, "I just remembered I have some business to attend." and she locked herself in. Kyoya looked at the wardrobe curiously and pushed up his glasses, What could she be- His thoughts were interrupted by a loud thunder clap and another scream from Haruhi. He gasped, "Haruhi, are you afraid of the lightning and thunder?" he asked, Her voice was shaking as she answered. "No, I'm used to dealing with these situations, just go away!" He pulled at the doors, locked. "Haruhi, you have to come out. I can help you." "I don't need any help! I can deal with this on my own." He thought about that for a moment, "You always have done things for your self." he realised. "all alone in your house. with no one to rely on" He pulled on the doors again, trying to get her to come out. BOOM! another clap of thunder rattled across the sky, Haruhi jumped out of the wardrobe and into kyoya's arms. He picked her up and pulled her against his chest, sitting down in the middle of the floor.

The twins knocked on the door, but after waiting a few moments they pulled open the door now "ok, we're coming in now whether you like it or not." Hikaru, Kourou and the rest of the host club froze in the doorway, staring at Kyoya and Haruhi. "Well, well, well." Hikaru said as  
kourou finished "how do you like that boss?" Tamaki froze up and turned white, dissolving into a pile of dust. The club ignored him, as he did that often being the drama king he was. Kourou smirked, "We'll leave you two alone." and he shut the door. Kyoya smirked _Idiots_.


End file.
